


Drunk on Love

by newtntommy



Series: 30 Day Newtmas Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drunk Thomas, Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: You could maybe do a newmans where one night Thomas gets drunk as hell and goes to find newt once he does newt will begrudgingly take care of him and Thomas all loopy will accidentally spill how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's late tonight but eh it's the same day

“Newt!” 

Newt sighs, dropping his head back against the log behind him. He hears the stumbling from behind and he waits with a roll of his eyes. Gally had made his special drink again and Thomas decided to have more than enough. Somebody must’ve forbade him from having any more if he’s back so soon. He looks to his left and winces when Thomas practically falls on his ass beside him. Newt scrunches his nose when the horrible stench of alcohol reaches him. Thomas, though, had the most out of it look on his face. His eyes were so focused on the ground and watery. Newt chuckles and helps Thomas get comfortable. 

“Why you gotta get so drunk tonight, you shank,” Newt playfully teases with his arms crossed. He watches as Thomas tries to get his balance even though he was sat perfectly on the ground. Finally Thomas looks at him with dopey face. 

“It was just really good tonight,” Thomas slurs with droopy eyes. Newt laughs when Thomas works to scoot over closer to him to place his chin on his shoulder. Newt coughs when Thomas sighs, the disgusting smell getting worse. He tries to ignore it. 

“Tommy sometimes I don’t know what to do with you,” Newt chuckles. He looks over at the brunet and finds his eyes focused on his hands that he had folded on his lap. Newt raises an eyebrow.

“What are you staring at?” Newt asks, awkwardly moving his hands. Thomas keeps staring at them though. Thomas shrugs and reaches out for Newt’s left hand. Newt didn’t know to expect as he watches Thomas. 

Just then Thomas starts laughing. It was a loud, contagious laugh that turned into mad giggles. Newt doesn’t know what he did or said but he couldn’t help but join in. He laughs along with the boy and finds himself staring at his face. His eyes were scrunched, his teeth were showing, and he notices that his moles contrasted against his slightly tanned skin even more with the fire in front of them. He watches as the laughter in Thomas’s face begins to leave and he stops. 

Newt freezes when his hand is held appropriately. The action was oddly intimate and he doesn’t know what just happened. Thomas still had a wide smile on his face as he looks at their joined hands. Suddenly Thomas looks at him goofily it almost makes Newt laugh.

“I know someone who has a crush on you,” Thomas teases with a grin, and he reaches out and taps Newt on the chest. Newt’s laughter leaves him so fast when he processes what Thomas just said. 

Someone had a _crush_ on him? 

“What? Who?” Newt barks out. He didn’t notice anyone having sort sort of interest in him. Why would someone tell Thomas anyway? 

The smile on Thomas’s face fades away when he looks down at Newt’s lap. Newt joins his gaze when he feels his hand be let go and a finger trace along his wrist and a little up his arm. The touch sparked against his heated skin. It almost tickled due to the gentleness of it. Newt glances up at Thomas, and is startled when he sees the brunet’s eyes on him. 

“I have a crush on you.” 

The statement came out in shaken breath and so quietly. Newt almost didn’t hear him, but once the words reach him he freezes and his heart skips a beat. 

He had a crush on _him_? Thomas had a crush on him? 

He jumps out of his shocked stage when he senses Thomas standing up with a few hisses under his breath.

“I screwed up so-sorry just pretend that didn’t happen..” Thomas hisses out as he tries to gain his balance again on his feet. Without even thinking about his drunken state, Newt pulls Thomas down on his knees, helping him stay put once he remembers. 

“What-“

“You are such a dumb shank,” Newt huffs. He shoots up and kisses the drunk boy on the lips, ignoring the taste of alcohol on his lips. He hears the startled take of air Thomas breathes in right before the kiss and he can tell that Thomas didn’t know what to do with his hands but he needed stability. Newt takes his hands and places them on his upper waist and then reaches up to place his own on Thomas’s neck. 

Knowing that Thomas couldn’t handle it right now, Newt leans away. He almost laughs when he sees the dazed, dopey look on Thomas’s face. 

“I need to get drunk more often.” 

“Shut up and go to bed so we can talk about this while you’re sober,” Newt demands loosely with an added kiss to a blushing Thomas. 

“Yes sir, second in command.”

**Author's Note:**

> had to upload this twice because my stupid computer wouldn't work. 
> 
> these prompts make me awkward because i end up writing something so short and i hope you didn't expect something long.
> 
> please send me prompts to my tumblr ilikeyougreenie


End file.
